Previous research has demonstrated a consistent association between impulsivity and conduct problems. However, little of this work has considered the developmental pathways contributing to this association. This type of work is crucial, given its potential for informing the design and implementation of prevention and intervention efforts. I propose to continue my work examining these developmental pathways. In ongoing work my research partners and I have shown that the influence of friend deviance on growth in adolescents' conduct problems is greater among impulsive than non-impulsive youths. In addition, we have shown that the influence of positive parenting on the suppression of growth in conduct problems is greater among impulsive than non-impulsive youths. I plan to enhance our understanding of these findings by testing our assumption that impulsive performance on our laboratory tasks is related to enhanced responsively to parent-provided positive reinforcement. In addition, I plan to examine whether the observed moderating effect of impulsivity is specific to motivational factors, such as reward sensitivity, or generalizes to other impulsive characteristics, such as resistance to control and callous-unemotionally. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]